


Maybe One Truce

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon scowled as he viewed Sarah Croydon burning at the stake.





	Maybe One Truce

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon scowled as he viewed Sarah Croydon burning at the stake. He turned to many Salem townspeople. They were all going to suffer slowly and painfully. The superstitious townspeople. 

A woman placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort Charles. A truce? She was spared for now. 

 

THE END


End file.
